Numa
'Numa '''era una bambina Twi'lek che viveva nella città di Nabat sul pianeta Ryloth durante la Guerra dei Cloni. Nel 22 BBY la CSI invase Ryloth, e probabilmente i genitori furono uccisi. Mentre molti dei sopravissuti Twi’lek di Nabat furono fatti prigionieri, Numa riuscì a fuggire e visse nella città abbandonata e nel sistema di tunnel sotterraneo durante l’occupazione separatista. Più tardi la Repubblica Galattica lanciò un contrattacco per liberare Ryloth e i suoi abitanti. Durante la conseguente battaglia Numa fece amicizia con due cloni, Waxer e Boil, che erano in ricognizione a Nabat. Dopo che i tre riuscirono a scappare da un gruppo di gutkurr, che erano stati liberati dall’armata droide della CSI per fermare l’avanzata repubblicana, attraverso i tunnel sotterranei, si trovarono con la squadra di Waxer e Boil. Numa mostrò al comandante della compagnia, il Generale Obi-Wan Kenobi, il sistema di tunnel in cui si era nascosta, che usarono per attaccare i druidi che controllavano Nabat e liberare i Twi’lek catturati. Durante la battaglia, Numa ritrovò suo zio, Nilim Bril. Biografia Numa era una bambina Twi’lek che visse nella città di Nabat sul pianeta di Ryloth durante la Guerra dei Cloni. Un giorno del 22 BBY, Numa stava giocando con il suo amico Lubo al mercato, mentre sua madre faceva compere, quando Tronda, un’amica della Madre di Numa, disse di sentire avvicinarsi un tempesta, anche se il cielo era limpido. Quando Numa e la madre tornarono a casa, il padre le chiese il motivo per cui aveva trovato la sua bambola tooka nei tunnel sotto Nabat, che i Twi’lek usavano come rifugio durante le tempeste. La figlia disse che tooka aveva seguito un “occhio luminoso” giù nei tunnel la sera precedente. Più tardi la notte, Numa vide ancora l’occhio luminoso – in realtà un droide di ricognizione – e cominciò a seguirlo. Non appena Numa inseguì il droide nei sotterranei, sentì numerose forti esplosioni, spaventando la bambina. Numa uscì dai tunnel e vide un’enorme esercito separatista di invasione atterrare su Ryloth con droidi da battaglia già sul campo che portavano via i Twi’lek sopravvissuti. La CSI aveva invaso Ryloth e schiavizzava la maggior parte della popolazione dei Twi’lek. La Repubblica organizzò in breve tempo una forte offensiva per liberare il pianeta Mentre facevano una ricognizione, Waxer e Boil, della compagnia Ghost, incontrarono Numa in un vicolo cieco. Inizialmente pensando che fossero droidi nemici, Numa era piuttosto impaurita da loro, per questo morse il dito di Boil. Comunque, dopo che i due si tolsero i loro caschi, si tranquillizzò, chiamando tutte e due “Nerra!”, e accettò una merendina ''offerta dai cloni. All’inizio Boil non voleva aiutarla, ma Waxer, che aveva compassione della bambina, si preoccupò del suo futuro. Numa li guidò a casa sua, che era stata saccheggiata e svuotata. Dopo che Waxer le porse la bambola tooka, iniziò a piangere, e i due cloni la confortarono. Comunque, dopo che Waxer e Boil ricevettero una trasmissione dal Comandante Cody, capirono che erano in ritardo e che avevano disobbedito agli ordini. Appena i due uscirono di casa, apparve un gruppo di gutkurrs, e così furono costretti a ritornare dentro. Numa mostrò loro un accesso ai tunnel sotterranei, situato sotto un tappeto della casa, e vi entrarono. Poi riemersero dove si trovavano Obi-Wan, Cody e la compagnia Ghost, che aveva appena combattuto contro i gutkurr. Inizialmente Cody era deluso dai due cloni, ma appena Obi-Wan vide Numa, capì che aveva aiutato i due. Obi-Wan parlò con Numa in Twi’leki, e capì che poteva arrivare dove erano tenuti i prigionieri attraverso i tunnel. Cody creò un diversivo, e Obi-Wan riuscì a liberare i Twi’lek, e Numa si ricongiunse a suo zio, Nilim Bril. Successivamente Obi-Wan, Waxer e Boil distrussero i cannoni protonici, ma il droide tattico TX-20 sparò sul suo carro contro i tre. Numa, spaventata per i suoi amici, corse verso Waxer e Boil e poi andò da Obi-Wan. Lì furono presi di mira da TX-20, ma prima che potesse distruggerli, i Twi’lek, ispirati dal coraggio, attaccarono il droide tattico e lo smantellarono, mentre Obi-Wan cercava di non far vedere la scena a Numa, ma senza successo. Quando le forze della Repubblica si preprarono a marciare verso la capitale, Lessu, per liberare il pianeta, Waxer e Boil salutarono Numa, promettendo che sarebbero ritornati. Numa li chiamò un’ultima volta “Nerra” e Obi-Wan disse a loro che “Nerra” significava “fratello” in Twi’leki. Personalità e caratteristiche Numa era una innocente bambina durante la Guerra dei Cloni. Era diffidente e spaventata nei confronti dei droidi e delle altre minacce, mostrando di non aver paura a difendersi quando morde il dito di Boil. Non di meno fu molto coraggiosa e si preoccupò per i suoi amici. Numa aiutò a nutrire la compassione sia in Waxer che in Boil e i due cloni si presero cura di lei fino a ritardare la loro missione per aiutarla. Dietro le quinte Un ritratto di Numa compare sulla parte destra del casco di Boil, nell'episodio Landing at Point Rain, Darkness on Umbara e Carnage of Krell. Comparse *The Clone Wars: Curfew * *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Battle for Ryloth * (come disegno su un casco) * (come disegno su un casco) * (come disegno su un casco) *LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars Categoria:Femmine Categoria:Twi'lek